


Blood On My Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Nonexistant Fantasy Series (all media types), סדרת פנטזיה לא קיימת (טלוויזיה), סדרת פנטזיה לא קיימת (כל סוגי המדיה), סדרת פנטזיה לא קיימת (ספרים)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yaerga didn't sign up for this.
Relationships: Yaerga & Mickheale
Kudos: 8





	Blood On My Hands

It happened in slow-motion.

It happened in slow-motion and Yaerga was powerless to stop it.

Mickheale dropped to his knees, his eyes glazed and his arms flailing as the battle raged around them.

Yaerga was three yards away, but it might as well have been three Elandin-courts; by the time she reached his side she wasn’t even sure he was breathing.

“No, please don’t, don’t you _fucking dare_ leave, not after all we’ve been through,” she said. Her voice was strong. She wasn’t joking or pleading. It was a command.

She sheathed the Sword of Destiny and helped lower Mickheale to the ground, cradling his head gently in her lap.

The battle raged.

There was blood, blood everywhere, and the chants of the Ashtari priests mixed with the cries of the Lamenthal warriors, and in the cacophony Yaerga strained to listen to Mickheale’s labored breaths.

_Did blood come out of leather?_ She thought irrelevantly.

The Crystal of Calanthedal burned in her pocket. She’d taken it off Jordan—the fucking idiot hadn’t even noticed it was missing—when they’d last met, and she wondered if now was the time. She’d only get one use, the Mage had been clear on that. And if she would use it to save anyone, it _would_ be Mickheale.

It would always be Mickheale.

The battle raged.

She drew him closer as the tide of the battle swept across them. They were invisible, two more bodies lying in the dirt and mud, sheltering as though they weren’t, as though they’d never been the two most powerful people in the land.

Right now, they weren’t.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Yaerga said again, and raised the Crystal.

That’s when the Horn of Elgalat blew, and the tide broke.


End file.
